School days Ending: fuyu no hana
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: La vision de un nuevo ending,sekai x makotohan el titulo significa: flor de invierno


Mi primer fanfic x3, no el primero que escribo pero si el publicado, no e escrito mucho sobre este anime, pero lo intente, aqui el resultado.

Un ending de school days que escribi :D R&R plz xD

Despues de cerrar la puerta, lo unico que queria hacer era, poner su cara sobre una almohada y guardar toda la historia dentro de ella, nunca habia deseado hacerse ese un daño a ella pero no sabia que eso iba a terminar asi, ella era Sekai saionji.

Dejo sus zapatos en una esquina y cambio su uniforme por una falda de mezclilla, una chaqueta rosada y camisa blanca por dentro, se sento frente al espejo, tomo el cepillo y dedico las siguientes horas a suabisar su cabello, siempre habia sido una chica divertida bajo una capa inseguridad, vio cariñosamente una foto donde estaba con Makoto, su nuevo novio y Kotonoha, tomo la tireja y cuidadosamente corto a kotonoha del retrato, beso la fotografia y la coloco con delicadeza en su bolso.

Despues de unos minutos escucho el movil, habia recivido un mensaje, lo tomo entre sus manos con un esmalte recien puesto sobre sus uñas y vio la foto del emisor, era Makoto, sonrio levemente.

"Te espero en la estacion, Cual es tu sabor de helado favorito?"

Sekai sonrio y escribio

Vio hacia la ventana, apesar del incidente de la escuela, todo iba muy bien, por fin todo le iba bien...

Subio al tren que se dirigia a la estacion acordada con Makoto era la unica a esas horas vio como el sol se metia detras de los arboles a lo lejos, entre ceroo los ojos viendo dicha puesta de sol, su telefono vibro de nuevo, era Makoto

"Te amo Sekai..."

Sekai se ruboriso y contesto "t-tonto... estaba viendo la puesta de sol.."

Sekai suspiro pero no puedo volver los ojos al paisaje sin tener que responder un mensaje mas de Makoto

"Si, muy hermosa Sekai, tanto como tu" parecia de cierta forma en tono de burla

Sekai se sonrojo como un tomate al leerlo una y otra vez, subio la vista para admirar los ultimos segundos del sol pero ya habia caido la noche, ya no estaba y ahora era de un color marron con una sombra a lo lejos cubriendo toda la ciudad de negro, un negro atemorizante,

"no pude ver el hermoso atardecer"

Cuando le devolvio el mensaje rapidamente

"Veremos muchos juntos, seran mas hermosos"

Sekai sonrio mientras un pequeño subor crecia por sus mejillas, la siguiente parada era esa estacion, Sekai guardo su telefono en el bolso, todo estaba muy desierto por la noche pero el tren encendio la luz, los ultimos pasajeros abian bajado ya, la estacion que estaba al otro lado de la escuela se acercaba cada vez mas y con ella un Makoto ansioso por verla.

Cuando el tren abrio sus puertas, Sekai corrio tan rapidamente que no noto que el cordon de sus zapatos se habia desatado asi que al ultimo escalon del tren callo violentamente cobra del piso, causando una pequeña hemorragia en su pierna.

Makoto que estaba a unos metros corrio para ayudarla, al encontrarse, Sekai se sonrojo, ciertamente fue muy penoso para ella que makoto se diera cuenta de lo torpe que era, el simplemente solto una leve risa y la cargo entre sus brazos

-M-makoto- susurro Sekai poniendo una mano en su pecho -yo puedo caminar-

-No, has visto como caiste en la estacion?- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa

-P-pero no fue nada, me han pasado cosas peores- Dijo Sekai sonrojada

-Desde hoy en adelante quiero protegerte, no volveras a sufrir \mientras estes conmigo-

Sekai se sonrojo aun mas -N-no es para tanto...-

Makoto sonrio dejando a Sekai en una banca y poniendo su abrigo alrededor de la herida, se arodillo ante ella y le beso la frente, cosa que a Sekai le ruboriso de nuevo.

-Volvere en un momento- Sonrio Makoto

-E-esta bien- suspiro Sekai

Vio la figura de Makoto alejandose, ya no podia sentirse mas apenada por su accidente, pueso sus manos alrededor de la banca intentando levantarse de aquel sitio pero no podia vio con un sonrojo encantador su pierna lastimada, con el sueter de Makoto, sabia como hacer un buen vendaje ya que su madre era enfermera, se lo quito acercandolo a su cara

-Makoto...- susurro cuando noto el olor de una fragancia que abia notado el dia que se conocieron, volvieron sus recuerdos, se sonrojo con los ojos cerrados, tenia el cuerpo frio y se acosto en la banca usando el abrigo de sabana

Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando escucho una conocida voz

-Saionji-

Sekai salio de su estado de delirio para ver sorprendida a aquella persona que le habia llamado y mas aun se sorprendio al ver quien era aqulla persona

-K-katsura..- Dijo de una forma tan suave que Kotonoha no le escucho

-Hola Saionji- Dijo sonriendo, sus ojos eran completamente negros, su cabello estaba desarreglado y tenia el aspecto de haber llorado por dias

-Katusura- Repitio, pero esta vez se escucho muy bien

Kotonoha tenia una rara vestimenta, ademas de su descuidada apariencia, tenia el uniforme del colegio pero la falda y las medias se veian desgarradas por sus propias uñas, llevaba una bufanda negra y se habia quitado la camisa de adentro solo tenia un chaqueta abotonada por la mitad mostrando el sosten.

-Saionji- dijo Kotonoha acercandose - dijiste que hoy vendrias a casa, que hoy podriamos hablar de makoto-kun, que me ayudarias a gustarle-

-S-si...- Dijo Sekai aterrorizada por su mirada -Katsura yo-

-No Saionji, fue mi culpa, debi haber ido yo pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparada, ahora lo estoy, podemos hablar ahora Saionji?- Dijo, ahora estaba sobre ella

-Aaah, Katusa... me e lastimado la pierna, porfavor, bajate... alejate- Dijo Sekai casi gritando

-No quieres hablar Saionji?- Dijo Kotonoha sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta, rompiendo esta y dejandola dejandola solo en sosten -Mira saionji, traje esto para que cocinaramos un pastel mientras hablamos, tu me dijiste que no eres buena cocinando pero yo te enseño-

-Katsura, que te pasa, alejate, ve a tu casa, ponte ropa... no acerque eso ami porfavor- improro Sekai -e me lastimado el pie-

-Que te has lastimado?- pregunto Kotonoha con un poco de extrañes

-Si, me e lastimado- dijo Sekai apretando los dientes y sacando unas lagrimas, ya que el cuerpo de Kotonoha aprimia su pierna, sacando mas sangre

-Pobre, hay que ayudarle- Kotonoha quito la inocencia de su cara y sonrio -Saionji, yo te curare-

Se escucho un grito de terror a lo lejos, seguidos de gemidos, Makoto corria deprisa, tenia un tarro de helado entre sus manos, pero este se quebro en el camino, al llegar a la estacion que solo tenia tres luces encendidas, encontro a Kotonoha y el cuerpo de Sekai

Kotonoha se cubrio su cara, bajo su cabeza y pregunto dulcemente a Makoto

-Trajiste el Helado...?-


End file.
